Merczateers
The Merczateers is a Second Life military group, led currently by Lurdan Huszar and Anthony Lehane. Category:Military History In June of 2005, a man named William Cruyff founded the Second Life Marine Corps (SLMC) - or Merczateers, as we know it now. The group was in the wake of "The Royal Countrymen", Cruyff's original group, but it met an unfortunate downfall that not much is known of currently. The $L100 needed to create a group was paid for in a parcel in Federal, in which Marshal Lehane had taken up residence. The group had been forged. Withnail Merczateers The original Merczateers (SLMC)- as seen through the eyes of William Cruyff, was actually a classically based eighteenth century group, but the staff of Generals - the other original creators Anthony Lehane, Psyzan Matador and Super Penguin - quickly decided they didn't particularly like the theme and moved onto a more modern theme. This new theme would eventually evolve into the post-modern Soviet idealisms the group is currently run under. The original plans for divisions were laid out in this period as well. It was decided that the group would operate through "companies" such as: stealth, airborne, infantry, another infantry, and another infantry, and the original "vintage" company. A man named William Withnail provided land during this time period. The land was a small plot, but it was large enough for the basic necessities. After a while, things between Withnail and Cruyff heated up and the group became a mess. The land was taken from the group and Cruyff left to start another military group. This hereby ended the Withnail Merczateers era. Isere Merczateers Before settling the nomadic group in a sim known for its lagginess, Isere, General Super Penguin was 'voted' Supreme Commander of the Merczateers and a new era began. Things began to change drastically. The group still operated in 'companies' and they began to settle in Isere. While in Isere, the Merczateers acquired a new enemy - the Alliance Navy. They were enemies for about two weeks, and - as described by Marshál Merczateers Anthony Lehane, had a short, boring war. In Isere was when the Merczateers really began to lean towards a Soviet look. During this era, a ranking point system was developed as well. Although a good system for the group, it failed and was disbanded. The system consisted of soldiers doing various missions for ranking points that promoted them to higher ranks. This was how current Marshál Merczateers Lurdan Huszar became a General. Meanwhile, a solution was needed to fix members coming to base in civilian clothes. General Lurdan Huszar began creating uniforms and the original rank system was developed: Grunt/Soldier/Elite. Rear Admirals Harlequin Salome and Nanao Mahfouz (A-2) are both known for their outstanding work with the Alliance Navy, but few know that both of them served as Generals in the Merczateers. Rear Admiral Salome was very dedicated, bringing many new things to the table and improving the group in many ways. Both Generals left to join the Alliance Navy however due to tension in High Command and later became Admirals, planning vicious operations to cripple the Merczateers, the group they once sought to improve. The resignations of both Generals brought the Isere era to a close with a bang, bringing forth a new era of technology for the military. Adscita Merczateers Adscita was a productive era and is known by many as the true start of the military. The Merczateers began to assert themselves into the military politics scene and along with the fruitful alliances ascertained several enemies. The Test Center Government (TCG) attacked nearly constantly. Operations were conducted persistently until the TCG lost their land. Training in the group became more organized, refined, and frequent. Many of the troops recruited in Adscita still serve today. Eventually, the original base, which was comprised of a F.E.A.R. style headquarters, missile silo, bunker and small town was demolished and a new base plan went underway due to a decision made by High Command. A "Kremlin" was erected (more of a St. Basil's Cathedral setup) as well as an arena for training, main headquarters and a gear and weapons shop. Spartann Plunkett (Madrick Burnfield) was also promoted to General around this time as well. For a while, there was peace. Then, a conflict with the Alliance Navy had arisen, caused mainly by Naumova's unprecedented decision to irritate the Alliance Navy at their headquarters with several grunts. There was a siege briefly for a day as wounded egos healed. The Alliance Navy pulled out of Adscita as both High Commands negotiated and an agreement was reached. There seemed to be a quiet period for a while, until chaos erupted. General Plunkett and Naumova had gotten into an argument. Plunkett had doubted what Naumova would do and told him to "do his worst", which was a very large and costly mistake. Naumova demolished the Kremlin, a symbol of hard work for the Merczateers, and abandoned the land and ejected most of the members from the groups. General Huszar was able to utter a last, brief transmission to the members that they would be reborn. The Merczateers had collapsed. This ended one of the most productive and fruitful eras of the Merczateers - an era that would be equivalent to the Renaissance. A few days after the disaster, the Merczateers were offered land by the Administrators of Carnage Island. They set up a small Headquarters and attempted to get back on their feet, but to no avail. The High Command decided it was time to throw in the towel. The groups were purged and left and the land was packed up and sold. Gangwon United Tactical Forces Indeed, the Merczateers were reborn under a different name - the United Tactical Forces. former Generál Merczateers fat Pow had coaxed Marshál Huszar on and babied the group until it had, again, grown to be a respectable group. The Merczateers had risen from the ashes. They weren't yet at Adscita level, but they were back. They were definitely back. It wasn't long, however, before Marshál Huszar apparently grew antsy and wanted to redo the Merczateers as a whole. Gangwon Merczateers The Merczateers in Gangwon was where they were really reborn. The UTF was only a halfway point between rising from the ashes of the collapse in Adscita. During this period, the Merczateers slowly created a headquarters resembling the size of its Adscita counterpart, it was comprised of an airfield atop of a hill, a bunker sitting on the edge, and below sat a rather large main headquarters, barracks, utility building, tower and entrance gate. In this period Melly Deemster became a general, who would serve until mid-Badnarik, and Chris Khalamov, who would serve until early-Badnarik. Several small battles were fought against the Army of Darkeness, Enforcers, and Sturm Korps. Weapons technology improved, and new uniforms were made. However, soon the Merczateer's only land donator, Colton Winfield, who donated a massive 95,000 sqm. went inactive, and in due time Gangwon needed to be sold. Hjalmer Merczateers From Gangwon, the Merczateers moved to Hjalmer; a base perched upon a mountaintop overlooking the ocean (or as others may know it, dead space, simless space, void space, etc.). In Hjalmer, they adapted a post-modern Russian theme with weapons from various sources. In Hjalmer, an interesting alliance occurred as well. Seemingly self proclaimed Supreme General Huszar signed a treaty allying the Merczateers with the two other most powerful militaries in Second Life - the Alliance Navy and the Novus Ordo Imperialis. Thus began the era of extreme boredom amongst Merczateer soldiers. Only griefers and noobs sought out the base in Hjalmer to attempt to attack. Eventually, one of these allies of the power-pact was eliminated: Novus Ordo Imperialis. The group was shut down due to a general feeling that SL combat was petty and no longer fun. Macaroth, their home sim was sold off. In the meantime, Lurdan had acquired a sim by a recruit. This sim was then called the Woofer, but is now better known as the Alliance Navy headquarters and base of operations: Dorien. The owner of the sim, Mister Rodgers, threw out the Merczateers shortly after they had begun construction for reasons unclear. At the time, several Alliance Navy Officers and Admirals were present, which led the Merczateers to believe that the Alliance Navy had coaxed Rodgers into tossing the former out. Commander Huszar took this as an act of hostility and threw out invitations to every organized military group in Second Life, attempting to rally them to war against the Alliance Navy. However, war was averted when members of the Alliance Navy High Command convinced Huszar that the Alliance Navy had nothing to do with it. The alliance was preserved, but relations were severely, even fatally, damaged. Badnarik Merczateers In the months following the Woofer incident, Alliance Navy High Command learned of the Merczateers' attempts to arm groups against the Alliance Navy. Angered, the Alliance Navy broke the alliance, and relations fell to an uneasy neutrality. War came soon after, with an accusation of theft by an Alliance Navy Officer, and the killing of Alliance Navy Admiral Nanao Mahfouz by Merczateer General Jonathan Arna in the subsequent confrontation. In the first few days of the war with the Alliance Navy, Badnarik was halved, one side - a mass city, with looming skyscrapers, a military police headquarters, hospital and park. The other, a military installation atop a hill, burrowing deep underground into a complex of tunnels and hangars. The Alliance Navy attacked Badnarik twice during this setup, the urban jungle proving a devastating battleground, one in which the Alliance Navy had trouble taking. However, Merczateer Jonathan Arna was becoming sick of the current setup, and wanted to bring back an era much similar to Adscita. Thus, a new base design was created, featuring a massive, mostly unused administration building, a barracks, an aeronautics building, and yes, a Kremlin. The Kremlin, built by General Arna himself, proved to be a worthy replica, standing tall, filling the hearts of those Merczateers who served since those times with hope and pride. It was during this time the Alliance Navy decided to stop messing around and unleased their most furious assault to this date. Code-named Operation Crucifix. The assault, masterfully planned and lead by Rear Admiral Mahfouz, destroyed the Merczateers defenses, which found themselves having to neutralize marines from the docks, to the general's offices. To top it off, Jonathan Arna defected to the Alliance Navy. The Kremlin was returned suddenly, during combat in and around it. Arna had sold the Kremlin to two marines and shortly after defected to the Alliance Navy. Following this, General Melly Deemster unintentionally returned the Kremlin as she was attempting to return some barricades. The battle's climax had come to an end, all that remained were a handful of battle fatigued Merczateers amongst rubble. As Supreme Commander Huszar stood next to General Deemster, vowing to take revenge, he returned what was left of Badnarik, and prepared for a long period of rebuilding. The next setup was a mass mountain with a small outpost on top, below this however was a massive complex of tunnels, control rooms, barracks and supply rooms. It served as an interesting headquarters for a while, and in this period the Merczateers gained a massive amount of members, new weapons technology, and many other gadgets. The war with the Alliance Navy still raged on, however things seemed to be looking better as the Merczateers grew. Major attacks were easier to divert, but the headquarters had a horrible design, and proved difficult to defend. On a foggy, lazy day, the command staff gathered to plot out the best, and final version of Badnarik. It has been approximately five months since then. The Merczateer Aeronautics Division has new aircraft and the Infantry have new weapons. Their engineering has been building more weapons for the infantry, and new aircraft designs as well. They currently have more active members than at any time prior. After Blue October new, redesigned weapons were introduced, with new scripts, which replaced their past arsenal completely. The base had been renovated several times to accommodate the new numbers, and new weapons scripts had been developed. Also, the war with the Alliance Navy has been "put on hold" due to an attempted isolation by the Merczateers and their allies, the Ordo Imperialis and Militant Collective. Aktyabr On June 20th, A Senior Enlisted Member, Now an Officer by the name of Kastrenzo Benelli Spoke to Marshal Huszar about "What if we had a third Sim" Plans were laid out for this daydream, And 2 days later, The Dream became a Reality, Kastrenzo Benelli Purchased the Sim Appledore, And the Merczateers became the first Group in SL Military History to achieve this Territorial Feat. The Sim has not been renamed, But The Installation there was Named Fort Aktyabr, (Russian for October) Aktyabr was originally planned to be a Sim for training, and projects, As well as serving as an outpost, or Secondary Base. In the wake of a proposal to Completley remake Badnarik and Salamis, Merczateer Forces were transferred to Aktyabr, And served as their base while the homefront was rebuilt. Structure Intro When someone refers to the Merczateers, they are usually referring to the group as a whole, from each and every last grunt all the way up through the Kommissariat. However, the Merczateers consist of a number of smaller groups, for the purpose of command effectiveness and efficiency. Some of these groups, such as Infantry, are meant to divide soldiers up based upon specialization and allow for better delegation of combat responsibilities, while others like the elite Light Ops special forces team exist to fulfill a role not able to be met by the primary divisions. In addition to these, the Recruitment group is considered to be a part of the Merczateers, even though recruits still have yet to be inducted to the main group. Merczateers - Tactical Forces consists of three divisions, each with three classes, as well as a number of smaller groups. Each of the divisions is led by a Komdiv. The Komdiv is a high ranking officer responsible for the overall deployment, organization, and training regiment of their division. As part of the Kommissariat, the Komdiv's primary duty is to direct the implementation of division specific objectives necessary for the completion of Merczateers strategic goals. Assisting the Komdiv his or her second in command, the division's Leytenánt Komdiv. This individual's tasks normally consist of supplementing the Komdiv's control of the division, and acting as an executor. However, in situations where the Komdiv is unable to discharge his or her duties, the L. Komdiv may be given the provisional authority by the Kommissariat to take over the position. Finally, each division has a cadre of Advisors. These individuals have been chosen by the Komdiv based upon their demonstration of exceptional skill in their division. Advisors provide council to the Komdiv, and are often called upon to act as instructors for the purposes of training. Recruitment Before becoming a Merczateer, a recruit must first undergo a curriculum of training and conditioning designed to prepare them to fulfill their duties and obligations as a soldier. Training is broken down into three phases, during each of which a Mládshiy will be instructed and tested on the skills needed. When a Mládshiy has satisfactorily completed each phase of training, they move on to the next. Upon completion of all phases of training, the recruit then graduates into the primary group, and joins the respective division that they have trained for. Like a division in the main group, recruitment is led by a Recruitment Overseer, who is responsible for the observation and development of training regiments and is a part of the Kommissariat. Assisting the Overseer is a Senior Instructor, who coordinates the other Instructors, and run training courses for the recruits. Phases: Phase I : Policies & Procedures - This phase of training is meant to orient the recruit with the Merczateers, who we are, our history, structure, and how to behave. P&P is meant to teach a recruit how to behave like a soldier, and about the chain of command. This is without a doubt the most important phase of training, as it is vital to instill the mindset of a professional early on, as this maximizes the effectiveness of later training. Phase II: Basic Combat Training - In BCT, recruits are issued their first weapon, and taught the primary principles of combat. In addition to learning how to operate Merczateer weaponry, recruits are given an overview of other weapons technologies employed across the grid, and how to combat them. Finally, universal combat tactics and base defense are reviewed, studied, and drilled, to promote a sense of teamwork and unity. Phase III: Division Specialization - After completing BCT, recruits choose a division to train for entry into upon graduation. A recruit can either train for Infantry, Aerospace, or Research & Development. Each of these divisions has a unique specialization program, but it is here where recruits learn about the specific classes on each division, and are instructed in the duties they will be expected to perform. Graduation - Upon satisfactory completion of all phases of training, a Mládshiy is registered for graduation. These ceremonies occur at regular intervals. During a ceremony, the Senior Instructor presents the graduates for inspection by the Kommissariat. After inspection, an address to the group will be delivered by one of the Márshals. At the conclusion of this, the recruits are presented their Ryadovóy rank badges, inducted into the Merczateers - Tactical Forces group as well as their respective division, and are then ejected from Recruitment group. Infantry For the ground fighters in the Merczateers. Infantry have traditionally been the Merczateer's strongest asset, with even the most basic of grunts receiving advanced combat training to fulfill a variety of roles. With new weapons continually coming out of the Merczateer R&D labs, Infantry soldiers must constantly adapt to stay at the top of their game, and make sure that they do their job better than anyone else out their, friend or foe. Classes: Trooper: Basic assault soldiers, Troopers are armed with an assortment of gear designed to help them engage and defeat enemy infantry. Heavy Support: When extra firepower is needed to neutralize enemy vehicles and mount offense against hardened positions, Heavy Support is called in to make use of their wide array of weaponry designed specifically for the task. Specialist: Trained to perform a variety of duties on the battlefield that range from infiltration and demolitions to calling in reinforcements, Specialists are equipped to engage targets at close to medium range with the support of other infantry. Aeronautics Division The AD has become its own division, with a formidable range of weaponry that is improving constantly, the Mercz AD has established air superiority in every battle the Merczateers have engaged, providing air cover for the ground troops to continue to dominate on the ground. Aeronaut: Trained to preform all duties on the battlefield that involve being above ground, Aeronauts will be seen piloting Uriels, Fleet, dropships and other airborne vehicles. Aeronauts, with the assistance of their equipment, are able to reach heights standard ground troops cannot. They may be seen engaging fleet ships or acting as drop troopers while outside their vehicles. AD Weapons Uriel The Uriel is the mainstay of the aeronautics division arsenal. First adopted in summer 2007 when the venerable A-BATS was retired, this aircraft has gone through a number of revisions by various builders and scripters. The latest model is the Mercz Uriel MiG35 model by IntLibber Brautigan, with scripting by Nexii Malthus, implementing concepts devised by Ethan Schumann, also sculpty designs by Kanaki Hornet. This Uriel represents the highest level of Mercz technology to date and in the few days since its introduction has enabled the AD to establish air to air superiority in every engagement in which it has appeared. The Uriel is a strike fighter under 7 meters in length, it displays significant weaponry under the wings, two large Tumansky Turbines with afterburner boost. The very low lag design of the scripting enables not just smooth operation for the pilot, but overall is very low lag on sim physics, allowing 5 times more aircraft in the sim at the same time. It also features look down-shoot down capability, look and shoot capability independent of vehicle course, with armaments including railguns and gravity bombs (missiles will be forthcoming). The most advanced feature is the ability to hyperspace jump across the grid, a heretofore unseen acheivement in aerospace technology in SL, and which confers on the AD significant tactical surprise upon their enemies. MP7 The MP7 automatic submachine gun is the main ground weapon of Aeronauts when not in the air.It has a 50 round magazine which can be emptied in under 3 seconds, and an effective range of over 250 yards. EMP Cannon The EMP Cannon is often used by regular infantry, but is the mainstay of the Mercz anti-air capabilities on the ground, so is often used by AD in coordination with Uriels in the air. The EMP unsits pilots by a classified method (it does NOT use llUnsit commands), leaving pilots to fall to ground to be mopped up by ground troops. Fleet Ships The primary fleet ships are the Aether dropship/gunship and the flagship "The People's Will". Research & Development (R&D) While Merczateers soldiers take great pride in their combat prowess, it is through the efforts of the Research & Development division that they are able to stay armed and competitive with the militaries of other factions. From simple battle rifles to aerospace fighters and dropships, R&D is always working on a new project to give the Merczateers an edge in battle. While not usually active combatants, R&D members are armed with experimental weaponry, and are usually the first to field test equipment before it begins to filter down to other divisions. Classes: Technician: A common class in R&D, Technicians are individuals who possess a moderate comprehension of both building and scripting, but lack advanced skills in either area. Technicians conduct common repairs and basic maintenance tasks around base, and may be used to assist allies. Scientist: Members of R&D with exceptional talent in the use of LSL fall into the Scientist category. Scientists pioneer new technology for the Merczateers, creating everything from new weapons scripts to more efficient aircraft and gadgets. Engineer: Time and time again, Engineers demonstrate an expertise at building that keeps the Merczateers with new weapons, vehicles, and base fortifications. Engineers also work toward the development of base designs, as well as set up defensive fortifications during assaults on enemy bases. Light Ops Drawn from the most seasoned, most elite of the entire group, Light Ops commandos serve as the special forces of the Merczateers. Led by Márshal Merczateers Anthony Lehane, Light Ops exists to wreck havoc with the enemy, using stealth and an array of weaponry designed not just to neutralize the enemy, but to do so with a level of style and class that it commands respect. Light Ops are extremely proficient in avoiding detection, but are quite capable of engaging against overwhelming opposition if discovered. As an elite group, membership is extremely small. Recruitment into Light Ops is based upon observation. Do not ask to join. Kommissariat At the very top of the Merczateers command structure is the Kommissariat. Consisting of the Márshals, Generáls, Divisional Komdivs, Senior Enlisted Advisor, and Recruitment Overseer, the Kommissariat are responsible for the analysis of the group as a whole, and the formulation of strategic directives to be implemented across the entire group. In addition to this, the Kommissariat is responsible for conflict resolution inside the group, as well as diplomacy and foreign affairs with other groups. Land management and upkeep is also their primary responsibility, though the group as a whole is expected to help in this task when possible. Current Kommissariat: Márshal Merczateers - Lurdan Huszar Márshal Merczateers - Anthony Lehane Generál Merczateers - Poon Voom Recruitment Overseer - Takkun Gray M.Forces Advisor - Boggen Johin & Ayatora Slade Assault Class Overseer - Xayvien Rau (Assistant Overseer - Kastrenzo Benelli) Support Class Overseer - Blade Syakumi (Assistant Overseers - Boggen Johin, Eye Korobase) Specialist Class Overseer - Strealok Moskalev (Assistant Overseer - N/A) Aeronautics Class Overseer - Phillip Hultcrantz (Assistant Overseers - EvoxAlien Dix, Tung Hotaling, Kanaki Hornet) Officers - Blade Syakumi, Phillip Hultcrantz, FireBazooka Hax, Bean Emoto, Heather McKay and Kastrenzo Benelli (Officers do not hold official Positions as Overseers or Advisors, But are still members of the Kommisariat) External Links Merczateers website Current Admin is Josey Bingyi who also pays for the ventro